In a Heartbeat
by Mary-Jane kari Watson
Summary: Rika allows her heart to love...but to who? and does he feel the same?*******CHAPTER 2 UP NOW!!!!!*******
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, if I did Takato and Rika would be together in the end of season 3!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
In a heartbeat By:~*kari*~  
  
Rika glared out the window.  
  
"Who needs them, they're nothing but weaklings that get in the way".  
  
"Rika, can u answer #27?" Mrs.Kamiya interrupted Rika's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Rika said puzzled.  
  
"I'd advise you to pay more attention Rika, this will be on the test". Rika gave a cold stare.  
  
"Ugh! I don't need anybody, anybody at all!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After school, Henry and Takato stopped by Rika's. She was sitting alone on her porch gazing at the pale white snow.  
  
"Hey Rika!" Henry said smiling as he put his hand on her shoulder. Rika jumped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She rudely snapped.  
  
"Ah, relax Rika, we just came to say hi" Takato replied. Before Rika could say anything, Takato whipped a snowball at her. He laughed. Rika on the other hand, made a fist.  
  
"Get lost you little twerp! I have a lot of better things to do then waste my time with a weakling like you!". Takato being as naïve and stubborn as ever stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"UGH! GET BACK HERE YOU FROZEN FREAK!" She said as she grabbed a bit of snow, made it into a ball and threw it straight at him. Direct hit.  
  
"Hahaha, do you know real pain when you feel it?" Rika laughed.  
  
"Now both of you get out!" She said as she shoved them out the gate door.  
  
"Bye Rika!" Henry winked at her.  
  
"Yeah, see you around Rika" Takato said walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Takato's eyes wandered around his room, "I wonder why Rika isn't happy.hmm." He said to himself.  
  
"Takato! All ready for your school snowboarding trip today?" His mother asked. Takato took a look at his watch and fell out of bed. 8:50?! He had to be at school at 9:00 or they would leave without him! He quickly got all his things together and walked out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
He sprinted to school.  
  
"Alright! They didn't leave yet!" He said excitingly.  
  
"Takato, lets get a move on now!" Mrs.Kamiya said as Takato got into the bus.  
  
"Hmm. where should I sit?" He thought to himself. "Rika looks annoyed there with Henry over there" He laughed as he plopped himself in a seat near the back.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They got there a little after 10:00 (am).  
  
"All right class, we're here! I'm going to put each of you into partners and then you can go explore the snow covered hills, and remember if anyone gets injured to call out as loud as you can until a ranger can get to you" Mrs.Kamiya explained as she read out who was going to be partnered with who.  
  
".and last but not least Takato and Rika"  
  
"Oh great" Rika sighed in disbelief.  
  
"awe, come on Rika, I'm sure it won't be that bad" Takato said smiling as they headed down to the snow covered hills.  
  
"If you're my partner then you'll have to keep up with me!" She laughed as she zoomed down and around hills. Takato had a very difficult time keeping up with her, but eventually he was right up there with her. They went down hills for hours. Rika found herself having a blast with Takato, but she did not dare to admit it to anyone, even herself. They headed back to the lodge. Takato was exhausted from all those hours of keeping up with Rika.  
  
"Ha, better luck next time" Rika said.  
  
"Ah, just admit it Rika, you had a good time today" Takato said smiling.  
  
"In your dreams you little freak" She grunted back at him as she entered the lodge and sat by the ice-cold frozen window.  
  
Takato went inside and sat next to Henry.  
  
"so how was it with Rika? She give you a hard time?" He joked.  
  
"We actually had fun!" Takato said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Come again?" Henry said with his mouth wide open in amazement.  
  
"We laughed, We raced, We talked, WE HAD FUN!" Takato said.  
  
"That's hard to believe!" Henry said still shocked.  
  
"She won't admit it though, but I know she had fun, I could tell." Takato said. Henry smirked,  
  
"Her pride is to strong."  
  
"yeah." Takato sighed.  
  
"you like her, don't you?" Henry asked.  
  
Takato shook his head yes.  
  
"Too bad her pride keeps her from caring about anyone. She can't possibly feel the same way I do." Takato thought.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rika was in her room cabin in the lodge. She wondered how she had such a good time with Takato. "He makes me feel different. I don't like it." she thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was morning, and the class' field trip was just about ending. Mrs.Kamiya counted everyone as they entered the bus. "Great, everyone's here." She said as the bus got ready to leave.  
  
Rika kept on thinking about Takato. "He showed me how to have fun and what the true meaning of friendship is. Its too bad he doesn't feel the way I feel.It's to bad that he doesn't know, I loved him in a heartbeat."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Let me know if I should continue this. 


	2. Crush

In a Heartbeat  
  
[authors note: Sorry I took so long updating this! I had exams!!!]  
  
Chapter 2: Crush  
  
The school trip was over. Rika sat up in her room and looked down at her essay that was supposed to be due the very next day. "Oh boy…I'm loosing it." Rika's blank pieces of paper were blank no more, Takato's name was scribbled everywhere inside little hearts.  
  
-What am I going to do…should I tell him how I feel?- Rika thought to herself. The pain of him not knowing was growing within her everyday, every time she thought of his soft brown eyes…Then it hit her.  
  
"I'm falling in love with him." She said out loud to no one unparticular.  
  
"In love? That's great who's the lucky guy?" Her Grandmother asked as she opened the door.  
  
Rika gasped "Why are you listening to my…uh…"Her voice trailed off.  
  
"To you conversing with yourself?" Rika's grandma chuckled.  
  
"No of course not! I-I was…Rehearsing for a school play, That's all!" She hollered.  
  
"Could have fooled me." Her Grandma winked.  
  
Rika blushed a shade of pink,  
  
"Oh Rika…I almost forgot, dinners ready!" She teased.  
  
Rika sighed as she walked downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around 8 and Rika went to the local hang out place. She looked around until…there he was! Takato and Henry sitting at the oval shaped table sippin' on milkshakes. She went a little closer to them.  
  
"So you think you've fallen in love with her?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yes, I didn't think it was possible but this proves otherwise, I'm thinking of asking her to the spring fling dance and lunch in."  
  
"Good luck, your gonna need it! You're the bravest Man I know Takato." Henry Joked.  
  
"Come on! She's your friend too!" Takato replied.  
  
"I know, she's not as bad as she tries to be…" His voice trailed off.  
  
Rika gasped. She couldn't believe Takato was in love! But the biggest factor she needed to know was with who was he in love with! She sighed. -This is harder then I thought…- she thought to herself as she started to head out the door.  
  
"Takato look!" Henry said as he pointed at Rika who just walked out the door.  
  
"Rika! Wait!"  
  
She turned around-it was Takato!  
  
"What do you want?" She somehow said sweetly.  
  
"I-I...uhhhhhh…You forgot this when we were on the trip…" he said sheepishly as he handed her a blue hat.  
  
Disappointingly, Rika took it. "Thanks…I guess" She said as she turned around and walked away.  
  
"So how did it go?" Henry asked. Takato looked down.  
  
"I didn't ask her…"  
  
"Why not? Her cold words probably scared you, right?" Henry asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"No, actually, she was quite sweet!" He said smiling.  
  
"Come again?" Henry said in amusement.  
  
"Now where have I heard this before?" Takato said thinking back to when Henry first reacted like that.  
  
"But was she really?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yeah, really!" Takato replied happily.  
  
"Well, Its late, I should be getting home. Talk to you later." Takato replied as he left the café. He kept replaying that scene with Rika today over and over again in his head. –hmm…could she really like me? She's not known for being nice and kind. Urg! I'm so confused! I don't know what to think except…I hope she has a crush on me…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
[again, sorry I took so long! Chapter 3 coming soon! ~kari] 


End file.
